


I used to know the name of every person I kissed.

by theaeblackthorn



Series: Musical Interludes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaeblackthorn/pseuds/theaeblackthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the thing is, Stiles’s taste in music is pretty shit for Derek’s state of mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I used to know the name of every person I kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Brand New, that's why.

**So the thing is, Stiles’s taste in music is pretty shit for Derek’s state of mind.**

_I used to know the name of every person I kissed. Now I made this bed and I can’t fall asleep in it._

Fucking Stiles and his fucking music. The Jeep’s so loud he’s surprised Stiles can even hear the song over the sound of the engine. He reaches over to turn it off, but Stiles slaps his hand away. 

Derek growls at him and bares his teeth. 

“Oh no, don’t think I’m falling for that now, we’ve progressed passed the point where you can threaten me into doing things. My car, my music.”

Derek huffs a sigh and slinks down in his chair. He hates this song, he hates most of Stiles’s music, it’s so fucking depressing and bitter and vindictive and… 

“Dude, are you sulking?”

“No.”

“Oh my _god_ , you are! You’re totally sulking, because what, you don’t get to pick the music? Man, that’s like really—”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

“No way! Why don’t you like Brand New? They’re fucking amazing. I mean, they’re this perfect mix of—”

“Why would you listen to something so fucking angsty? What’s the point even in—”

“Dude, did you just seriously ask that?”

“No.”

“Derek…”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

The car’s quiet apart from the music and the engine, Derek stares out of the window and tries not to think about anything, he tries not to think how he just tried to pick an argument with Stiles. He tries not to think about light brown hair and a killer smile. 

Killer smile. 

It’s Stiles that break it. “I like hearing the emotion, it’s like— we all keep so much in, and it’s easy to forget everyone’s going through shit. And, yeah, it just— yeah. We don’t have to listen to it, I just, I dunno man, I love it.”

Stiles flicks his iPod over to something more upbeat, no more whiny vocals. Stiles throws on the Pixies and ok, Derek didn’t even know Stiles had the Pixies on there, he didn’t… 

“Since when do you like The Pixies?”

Stiles shrugs, not looking away from the road. “I put them on there last time you bitched about my music.”

Derek’s quiet for a moment. There’s no way Stiles could have known his favourite band, not even… 

Stiles laughs, it’s more of an evil cackle. When Derek looks over at him he’s looking proud of himself. 

“Bet you wanna know how I did it, right? Right?” There’s a manic gleam in Stiles’s eyes. 

“Tell me,” Derek orders. Like that’d ever work on Stiles. 

“Uh-uh, let me bask in this for a little longer. This is the best, like, seriously man, you should see your face right now. If I wasn’t driving I’d take a picture.”

Derek glowers and falls silent. He can’t really be angry, not when Debaser is playing. 

“Aw, man, aren’t you even going to guess? You’re ruining my fun! I’ve been waiting for this moment for _ever_. Ok, not forever, but, like, for weeks. One guess? One?”

Derek sighs, he knows this is Stiles that totally isn’t going to shut up until Derek’s guessed. He has no idea how the kid did it, maybe… no, no idea. It’s not like Derek owns an ipod, or has any music on his laptop… The only place Derek has music is… 

“How did you get your hands on my phone?” 

Stiles is laughing again, maybe it’s got a hint of a cackle to it, but whatever it is it’s pure fucking glee. It’s infectious, it makes Derek want to join in, he find himself smiling. 

“How?” He asks again, there’s irritation in his voice but he’s got the sinking feeling it’s _fond_ irritation. Damnit, when did this happen?

“Dude, you fell asleep on my bed last week while we were researching the yetis? Remember?”

Derek frowns, he hadn’t _meant_ to fall asleep, Stiles’s bed was just comfortable and it just… it smelt, well, he wasn’t going to think about that right now. “You stole my phone?”

Stiles pulls a face that’s clearly meant to convey, ‘duh’. “You left it right there on my desk.”

Derek doesn’t like sharing his things, he doesn’t… 

“Dude, I do it to all my friends. Why do you think Scott put a passcode on his phone? Which, his birthday is not a secure passcode at all. Be thankful I didn’t put, like, porn as all your backgrounds, or start texting people. In this case, I used my powers for good.” 

Stiles is still grinning at him and Derek wants to be annoyed, except Stiles just called him his friend and… it’s been a long time since anyone called him that. Derek doesn’t know what to say, or if he’s supposed to say something. Stiles doesn’t look like he’s expecting a reply so Derek just looks out the window and lets himself enjoy the album. 

So the thing is, Stiles’s taste in music is pretty shit for Derek’s state of mind. But, Stiles is pretty fucking great for it, which, yeah. That’s… Derek doesn’t know what to think about that.

**Author's Note:**

> [saspiesas.tumblr.com](http://saspiesas.tumblr.com), come see me, say hello! :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Trying To Do It Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291810) by [dedougal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal)




End file.
